Traditionally, impact tools such as hammers and axes have poorly conceived, relatively weak and inefficient handles. Breakage of hardwood striking tool handles close to the head is quite common and presents a dangerous problem both to the user of the tool and to others in the nearby vicinity. Such breakage may be caused by a number of factors in natural wood handles, such as poor wood grain orientation, knots and other natural internal defects. More often, breakage close to the implement head is caused by the fact that the handle is purposely reduced in cross sectional size where it enters the bore of the head to provide more metal and more weight at the striking end. While increased striking mass is achieved in this manner, there is far too great a sacrifice of handle strength and therefore the traditional design is not efficient.
In recognition of the fact that handle balance is desirable, axe handles and the like are frequently formed with an enlargement immediately rearwardly of the metal head to add more weight. However, as stated, the forward tip of the handle ahead of the enlargement is reduced to allow the use of more metal but with a great weakening of the handle which frequently results in breakage and serious accidents.
The objective of this invention is to cure the above and other defects of the prior art and to provide a safe and durable handle for striking implements which will be properly balanced and will have increased striking power without sacrifice of strength. Also, the weight and balance of the handle can be accurately controlled in the invention to meet the needs of particular applications. The mass of the handle near its striking end can be increased by the addition of carefully pre-weighed wood veneers prior to compression of the handle. In the case of a solid handle blank, the striking end portion may be enlarged prior to compression to increase the mass in this critical region.
The invention is applicable to various types of impact devices and is not restricted to any particular class of implements.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.